The Mitchell Daughter
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Lia-Rose Mitchell is Phil Mitchell's eldest daughter. She's different to her family. She wants to make something of herself. What will happen when Lia meets someone who fathers her baby? Lia's life grows more complicated when she realises the father of her unborn baby is actually her cousin's ex-husband - Jack Branning.Will the Mitchells stand by Lia? Can Ronnie help Lia through?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Lia-Rose Mitchell, my storylines and any other characters you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to the BBC.**

 **A/N - This fanfic is my first Eastenders fanfic. Its about Phil Mitchell having an eighteen year old daughter named Lia-Rose. Lia is closer to Ronnie than her own father but she still loves him. Lia meets Jack Branning while on a trip to France. Obviously they sleep together. Jack doesn't know Lia is a Mitchell so when she and Jack meet again in Walford, they have an argument.**

Lia-Rose sat in the pub in France. She was on a trip with her friends from College. She had been studying Child care. Lia was the daughter of Phil Mitchell. She had a brother Ben and a sister Louise. Lia had tried to be different to her father as she wanted to have a career.

"Lia! You want to do shots?" Lia's best friend Sophie asked. Lia nodded. Sophie handed her three shots. "Down in one?"

"Too right."

Lia and Sophie downed the shots. Both girls looked up as a guy sat down next to Lia. "Well, I think my night has been made," Lia said.

The guy looked up and smirked. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Lia nodded and smiled.

"Vodka and coke."

The guy got Lia her drink. Sophie walked off leaving Lia with the guy. "So, what's your name?" Lia asked.

"Jack."

Lia smirked. "I'm Lia-Rose but just call me Lia."

A few hours later, Lia and Jack had gone to a booth and they were flirting. "What do you say you and I get out of here and have some fun?" Jack suggested.

Lia smirked again and she nodded. "No wife waiting at home?"

"No."

Lia nodded. "Let's go then."

Jack took Lia to his place and the minute they were through the door, they started kissing passionately. Jack took her up to the bedroom. After Jack and Lia undressed each other, Jack pushed her onto the bed and eventually, it led onto something more...

 **One Week Later.**

It was a rainy day in Albert Square. Lia pulled up in the black cab. "Keep the change."

After getting her suitcase out, she looked around and saw her brother Ben. "Ain't you got a hug for your sister?" Lia called. Ben came over and hugged his sister. "What have I missed?" Lia asked.

"Not much. Dad and Sharon are rowing again," Ben informed her. Lia rolled her eyes. "How was France?"

Lia shrugged and smiled. "Was okay. Soph and I had a laugh," Lia said.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Lia hadn't seen any of her family since she arrived back in the square. She had seen Ian Beale but she didn't get on with him despite him being Ben's half brother.

Lia sat at home on her phone. She was uploading pictures of her France trip onto her Facebook account. She uploaded a quick status -

 _ **Lia-Rose Mitchell - Had an amazing trip to France with my besties Sophie, Jess and Leanne. Met an amazing guy ;) no telling what I got up to. Have to go back again soon. What you saying girlies? Xo**_

Lia logged out just as the door opened. "I ain't splashing out on takeaway when there's food in the house," Phil said.

"Not even for me?" Lia asked.

Phil looked up and saw his daughter standing there. "How long you been back?" He asked.

"Couple hours. Wanted to surprise you all," Lia said.

Phil nodded and hugged his daughter.

 **Six Weeks Later.**

Lia had been throwing up for a couple of weeks and she had been worried. Her period was late by three weeks. She didn't want to worry in case it was due to stress.

Lia went out of the house and bumped into Ronnie. "Where you off to in a hurry?" Ronnie asked.

Lia didn't know what to say. She knew Ronnie would insist she tell Phil. "I erm, I-"

"Lia?

Lia broke down crying so Ronnie took her over to her house. After everything that Ronnie had done, Lia still loved her cousin. When Ronnie had been in Prison, Lia was staying with her Gran and uncle Grant. "Right sweetie, what's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

Lia looked up. She didn't know weather she could trust Ronnie or not. Roxy would no doubt spill to Sharon but she wasn't too sure on Ronnie. "Remember how I went to France a few weeks ago?" Lia asked. At Ronnie's nod, Lia continued. "I met a guy there, we had a few drinks needless to say we had sex but we didn't have a condom and now my period is late and I'm throwing up," Lia admitted.

Ronnie was shocked. "You had a one night stand without a condom?" Ronnie asked. All Lia could do was nod. She was too scared to say anything else. "Do you know the guys name?"

Lia shook her head. She knew her family would be able to find the guy and do some damage to him. Therefore she lied. "No, I never got his name."

Ronnie nodded and she looked at Lia. "Look, I'll go and buy you a test but you should tell Phil as soon as," Ronnie said. Lia was about to protest but Ronnie stopped her. "Its for the best."

Lia stayed at the house while Ronnie went to buy the pregnancy test. When Ronnie returned she gave Lia a kiss on the head and handed her the test. "Go on sweetie."

Lia went upstairs and took the test. She was shaking. She knew her dad would go mad. Sharon would offer Lia her support. She wasn't too sure on how Ben and Jay would react.

The time on Lia's phone went off which meant it was time. Time to find out weather or not she was having a strangers baby. Lia puck the test up and turned it over. There was one word.

 _ **POSITIVE.**_

Lia was pregnant. She left the bathroom and went downstairs. "Well?" Ronnie asked. Lia couldn't speak so she handed Ronnie the test. "I'm sorry."

Lia broke down crying. Ronnie held her. "C-Could you come with me to tell my dad?" Lia asked. Ronnie nodded.

After Lia had calmed down a bit, Ronnie got her jacket and made her way over to Phil's house with Lia. "I'm gonna be killed," Lia mumbled. Ronnie smiled slightly and she hugged Lia.

They walked into the house and Lia started shaking again. She was crying and it was obvious. They went into the living room and saw Phil, Sharon, Ben and Jay. Immediately, Phil looked up and saw his daughter in tears. "What's happened?" He asked.

Ronnie looked at him and then at Lia. "I can't."

Ronnie nodded and she sat down. "This won't be easy to hear but there's nothing you can do about it," Ronnie said. She could tell Phil was growing impatient.

"Ronnie, tell me now," Phil demanded. If anyone had hurt his daughter then there would be hell to pay.

Ronnie took a deep breath but Lia beat her to it. "I'm pregnant!"

 **A/N - Well; first chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thought it would be best.**

 **Let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have for this.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day. Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Fanfiction isn't letting me reply to reviews so I'll do it on here instead -**

 **'Guest' -** I'm glad you think its intresting. I've been trying to work on writing a story like this for a while. Thank you for the review.

 **Loulouberry -** Thank you for your review. Here's the long awaited chapter.

 **I had a PM the other day asking where I got the idea for this fanfic, well it came to me when I was watching the EastEnders episode where Sean found out he wasn't Amy's father but Jack was. So I thought, how would Phil and Ronnie react if Jack got Phil's eighteen year old daughter pregnant. Anyways, I've rambled on enough. Enjoy the update.**

 **Previously.**

 _ **Ronnie nodded and she sat down. "This won't be easy to hear but there's nothing you can do about it," Ronnie said. She could tell Phil was growing impatient.**_

 _ **"Ronnie, tell me now," Phil demanded. If anyone had hurt his daughter then there would be hell to pay.**_

 _ **Ronnie took a deep breath but Lia beat her to it. "I'm pregnant!"**_

 **Now.**

Phil was in shock. He couldn't believe his eighteen year old daughter was pregnant. She was his baby girl. The one he had always managed to keep with him. The only time sheh hadn't been there was when she had gone to Portugal to spend time with Peggy and Grant. "Who's the father?"

Lia didn't want to say anything. "I erm, I don't know. It happened when I was in France," Lia admitted. She felt like such a disappointment to her family. "I'm sorry daddy," Lia mumbled.

Phil didn't know weather or not he should be angry at Lia. On one hand, she had gotten pregnant while in College. On the other hand, she had made a mistake and admitted it straight away. "Do you know the name of the father?" Phil asked.

Lia shook her head. "No, it was just one night of sex," Lia said. Phil grimaced at the thought of his daughter having sex.

Sharon looked at Lia. "We'll support you darling. Won't we Phil?" Sharon said. The way she said it, made it seem like a demand and not a request. "How far along are you?" Sharon asked.

Lia wasn't too sure. "Somewhere between seven and nine weeks," Lia admitted. Sharon nodded and she hugged Lia.

 **With Ronnie.**

Since meeting Lia a few years ago, Ronnie had become close to the girl. She loved how Lia seemed to trust people but if they hurt her then they'd know about it. Ronnie was unable to believe that Lia was pregnant. She had been sensible in the past.

Ronnie walked back to the house she shared with Roxy. She saw her sister sitting on the sofa. "You were needed at Phil's," Ronnie said.

"Ron, its Phil. He never has anything good to say," Roxy said with a smirk. She hated being called to family gatherings especially when they were about Phil.

"It was about Lia, Roxy."

Roxy looked up at Ronnie. "Is she alright?" Roxy asked. Ronnie sighed and sat down opposite Roxy.

"She's pregnant."

Roxy's eyes widened. "Phil ain't happy about that is he?"

Ronnie shook her head. "No, he's offered to support Lia but he's not happy."

 **With Lia.**

Lia felt everyone's eyes on her. She felt like a mouse in a room full of elephants. Suddenly, Sharon spoke up. "Right Lia darling. We need to get you an appointment at the doctor's find out when you're gonna deliver the baby and any vitamins you may need."

"Okay."

Sharon sighed. I know this feels horrible but you need to be prepared. Obviously when the baby comes he or she will go in your room. I'll help you out as best I can," Sharon said.

Lia stood. "Can you stop going on please? Take some time to think what I might want! No one ever does that! They all just assume that I'm a Mitchell, therefore I don't have a choice!" Lia yelled. She was sick of always being bossed around.

"You're the one who got pregnant!" Phil yelled.

"Maybe I did that because I'm sick to death of everyone looking down at me like they do, 'oh look, another Mitchell."

Phil and Sharon watched as Lia stood and walked out. Sharon made an attempt to go after her but Phil stopped her. "Give her time to calm down."

 **With Lia in the Square.**

Lia cried. She hated being the daughter of Phil Mitchell. Everyone just assumed she was trouble. All Lia had ever wanted was to make something of herself. To not be the same as her family. Up until the baby was born, Lia was going to do anything to show Albert Square she wasn't the same as her family. That she was different.

"Lia?"

Lia looked up to see Ronnie standing there. "Oh hiya," Lia mumbled. She didn't want to see anyone and she wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked. Deep down, she knew Lia wasn't okay but she needed the teen to know that she wasn't alone. "Talk to me sweetie."

"I'm just sick of everyone treating me like a criminal just because of who my dad is. I didn't ask to be born or to be a Mitchell. I just want to be normal," Lia admitted.

Ronnie sighed. "Listen, why don't you come and stay with me and Rox for a bit. Just so you can calm down," Ronnie suggested.

Lia shook her head. "No, I should just face my problems head on. If you had any advice for a mummy to be then I'm all ears," Lia said.

Ronnie smiled. "You're keeping the baby?"

Lia nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yeah, this baby is my chance to prove I can do something right. Just to prove to everyone out there that I'm different," Lia said.

"I'll help you out as best I can."

"Thanks Ron. You're my favourite cousin," Lia said. Ronnie smiled as Lia went home.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Lia climbed into bed and logged onto her facebook account -

 _ **Lia-Rose Mitchell - Today has been totally unexpected. I have a big change coming soon! I cannot wait as it will test me but I know if I have the support of my family then I can do it #ForeverFamily. #LoveMyCousinRonnie!**_

Lia logged out of her account and she snuggled under her duvet. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you baby. I'll do my best to love you," Lia mumbled before she dozed off to sleep.

 **A/N - Here's chapter two. Hope you all liked it.**

 **When should I bring Jack into it? Chapter three when Lia has her twelve week scan or when Lia has the baby? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **R &R - Makes my whole day'xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - So, who do you think Ronnie should be with, Jack or Charlie? Also, who should Lia be with. There's some to choose from.**

 **-Jack**

 **-Tyler**

 **-Max**

 **-My OC Josh.**

 **I also know nothing about pregnancy therefore I'll be making most of this up!**

Lia was twelve weeks pregnant. She had her scan that day and she was going to ask if Ronnie would go with her. People had been telling her to be careful of Ronnie around her baby but Lia wasn't listening. She trusted Ronnie with her life.

That morning, Lia went downstairs and she saw Sharon sitting at the table. "You sure you want Ronnie with you today?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I trust Ronnie with my life," Lia said. She hated how people never seemed to trust Ronnie. "Why does everyone want me to stay clear of Ronnie?" She asked.

Sharon gave a sympathetic look. "Ronnie has had some issues in the past with babies. She's unhinged," Sharon said.

Lia rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. "I trust Ronnie more than I trust you!" Lia spat before she stormed out.

Lia walked over to Ronnie and Roxy's. Lia got on great with the two Mitchell sisters and she adored Roxy's little girl Amy. When she got there, Lia plonked down next to Roxy. "Who's the latest guy then?" Lia asked.

Roxy swatted her playfully. "There's no guy madam. Just me and my little Amy," Roxy said. Lia grinned knowing Roxy could never keep that up. "So, boy or girl and any names?"

Lia shrugged. "I hope its a girl and I'd name her either Ruby-Leigh or Madison," Lia said. She wouldn't mind a boy. "I'd like a boy too. Start my own Mitchell empire," Lia joked.

Roxy scoffed just as Ronnie walked in. "Everything okay?" She asked. Lia looked up and smiled.

"I have my baby scan today and I was wondering if you'd come with me," Lia mumbled. She didn't look up.

"I'd love to," was Ronnie's reply. Lia reluctantly looked up.

"Really?"

Ronnie nodded.

 _A Few Hours Later._

It was time for Lia to head to the Hospital for her scan. Ronnie was with her. "You ready?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, its kinda scary though to think that I'll be seeing my baby," Lia said. She placed a hand on her bump. "It doesn't feel like there's a baby in there. I don't feel anything," Lia admitted.

Ronnie smiled. "All first time Mum's feel that way. Its different when you see your baby on screen for the first time," Ronnie told her.

Lia and Ronnie arrived at the Hospital and Ronnie took Lia's hand. "You'll be fine sweetie. I'm here," Ronnie said. Lia smiled and walked inside with the older Mitchell.

Lia was sitting there shaking. She felt everyone was judging her for being eighteen. "Ron, have I messed my life up by ending up pregnant at eighteen?" Lia asked her older cousin.

Ronnie looked at her. "No sweetie. I was fourteen when I had Danielle," Ronnie said. She glanced over at Lia. "What I'm trying to say is that your baby is going to have an amazing mummy. Even Phil will make sure that baby is well looked after."

Lia nodded. "Its just... I feel like I've let everyone down by getting pregnant," Lia admitted. Ronnie held Lia close.

"Lia-Rose Mitchell?"

Lia and Ronnie stood and walked into the scan room. Lia hopped onto the bed. "Hello there Lia. I'm Lisa and I'll be your midwife during this time."

"Okay."

Lisa glanced over at Ronnie. "Is this your mum?" She asked. Lia.

"No. She's my cousin Ronnie. I wanted her with me," Lia said. Lisa nodded and she put the gel onto Lia's stomach. Lia didn't know how to react when she saw the screen. Her baby was there. "Is that my baby?" Lia asked.

Lisa nodded and she took some measurements "Yes, that's your baby. It looks to be the right height and weight for this time," Lisa said. She saw the look on Lia's face. It was a look of love. "Are you happy with having this baby?" Lisa asked.

Lia nodded. "Yeah. I want my baby. I love my baby."

Ronnie took Lia's hand and she smiled. "That's your baby. Your little tiny baby," Ronnie said.

Lia smiled. "C-Could I have a picture of the scan?" Lia asked. Lisa nodded and she printed off a couple of pictures. "Thank you so much!" Lia said.

Lia and Ronnie returned to the square. Lia had been looking at the scan the whole time. Ronnie walked Lia back home. "Thanks for coming with me," Lia said.

"My pleasure."

Lia walked into the house. She saw Sharon sitting on the sofa. "How was it?" She asked. Lia nodded.

"Was fine."

Sharon smiled and looked at Lia. Lia logged onto her Facebook account -

 _ **Lia-Rose Mitchell - I want to tell everyone that I'm expecting a baby. I'm twelve weeks and 3 days. I have unconditional love for my baby. People can judge me all they want but at the end of the day, its my decision. I Love My Baby Peach 3**_

Lia logged off and looked at Sharon. "Where's my dad?" She asked. Sharon looked up at her.

"He's gone out with Ben," Sharon informed her.

Lia rolled her eyes and text Lauren -

 **Yo! Fancy hanging out? I'm bored - LRM! X**

 **Yes! - LB x**

Lia grabbed her coat and looked at Sharon. "I'm meeting Lauren for an hour. Tell my dad, in case he decides to take intrest."

Before Sharon could speak, Lia walked out. Lia met with Lauren in the Cafe. "So, I saw your announcment on Facebook," Lauren said the minute she sat down. "Is it true? Who's the father?" Lauren asked.

Lia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes its true. The father is some guy I met in France. I'm keeping the baby," Lia said. Lauren smiled and hugged Lia. "I can't wait to meet my baby,"

Lauren grinned. "Does Phil know?" She asked. At Lia's nod, Lauren continued. "Bet he wasn't happy."

Lia shrugged. "He wasn't I guess. I told him that its my baby and I'm keeping it."

Lauren nodded and again hugged Lia close.

After a few hours with Lauren, Lia made her way back to the house. Just as she was getting by her house, she saw a silver car pull up. She noticed Ronnie stand behind her. They both watched the passenger in the car get out. Ronnie gasped. "Who's that?"

Ronnie looked at Lia. "His name is Jack Branning. He's my ex-husband," Ronnie said. Lia frowned and watched Jack until he turned around.

Immediately, Lia's hand went to her stomach. He was the father of her baby. Her cousin's ex husband. Lia knew she couldn't tell Ronnie the truth now. It would destroy her family.

 **A/N - So, Jack's back on the Square. Should Lia tell him about the pregnancy or him find out from Ronnie?**

 **Let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all! So, the names for the baby are -**

 **-Ruby**

 **-Grace**

 **Take your pick. Also, Ronnie will get with Charlie and Lia will get with Jack.**

Lia had avoided bumping into Jack since he had arrived in the square. She didn't want him to know she was pregnant. Ronnie had tried to introduce Lia to Jack but she had refused. She often came up with the excuse she was studying.

Jack had been on the square for three weeks. Lia felt worried everytime she left the house. She couldn't risk running into the guy who fathered her precious baby.

When Lia woke that morning, she felt a pain in her stomach. Lia went downstairs and the minute she got to the kitchen, she screamed out in pain. Immediately, Phil, Ben, Jay and Sharon were at her side. "What's wrong?" Sharon asked.

"My stomach. It hurts so bad," Lia cried. Sharon helped Lia to the car. They were taking her to A&E. "I don't want to lose my baby," Lia sobbed.

"You won't darling."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They arrived at A&E. Lia was immediately taken in. After a few tests, the doctor came in. "Lia, you've come incredibly close to losing your baby. We've managed to stop that happening," the doctor informed her.

"Is my baby going to be okay?" Lia asked. The doctor nodded and Lia sighed. "What caused all this?"

"Stress possibly. We'd advise you to stay where you're not stressed. We may not be able to save baby a second time," the doctor said.

Lia had gone home. She had told her dad that she needed to be in stress free enviroments. However, being a Mitchell meant anything but stress free. When they got into the house, Lia walked up to her room. She went onto her Facebook -

 _ **Lia-Rose'xo Mitchell - Came so close to losing my baby today. Made me realise how much I truly love him/her. They're my whole world. 25 Weeks till I get to meet my angel!**_

Logging off, Lia decided to go for a walk. She walked downstairs and ignored everyone. She didn't feel up to people questioning her. While she was walking, she wasn't paying any attention when she bumped into someone. "Sor-"

"Lia?"

Lia looked up to see Jack Branning. The father of her baby. The one guy she had been trying to avoid.

Jack was shocked. He had never planned on seeing Lia again. Jack looked down and saw Lia's small bump. "You're pregnant?" Jack asked. Lia became speechless.

"Yeah. She's not yours though," Lia said. Jack sighed.

"She?"

Lia smiled slightly. "I don't actually know if its a girl but I'm hoping that its a girl," Lia said. Jack smiled.

"So, is it mine?"

Lia walked off. She wasn't giving Jack the answer he wanted. She couldn't tell anyone who the father was.

Lia went to the R&R. She saw Ronnie. "Can I stay in here please?" Lia asked. Ronnie looked up.

"What's wrong?"

Lia broke down crying. "I just... I don't know what to do anymore Ron. Everything is a mess and my baby nearly died today. I'm too stressed and now I'm scared in case I get too attatched to my baby and then something takes her from me."

Ronnie held the young girl close to her. "Its going to be fine sweetie. Your little baby is safe. "

Lia shook her head. "I just don't know anymore Ron. I'll end up growing attactched to it and then something or someone will take it from me. They'll take my baby from me and I can't handle that," Lia sobbed.

Ronnie was confused. "Lia, has something happened?"

Lia sighed."I got in contact with the baby's dad today. Kept asking me if she was his. I didn't know what to say," Lia mumbled. Ronnie was confused.

"I thought you didn't know him," Ronnie said.

"I think I'd recognise the father of my unborn baby. His face was familar," Lia said. Ronnie sighed. She walked over to Lia and hugged her. "I'm just scared in case he gets to the baby."

"He won't sweetie. I promise you," Ronnie said.

After a few hours at R&R, Lia made her way back home. She knew she was in for a lecture for just walking out without telling anyone. Just as she got by the Minute Mart, she felt herself being pulled into an alleyway. "What?"

"Shh."

It was Jack. "I had to see you. I have to know, is that my kid?" He asked. Lia shook her head.

"No."

Lia pushed Jack away and walked off. She walked as quick as she could.

Lia had eaten dinner and so she went back upstairs. Just as she had gotten settled for bed, she received a text -

 **Jack Branning is the father of your baby. You can't hide it from me - Unknown.**

Lia felt terrified. Someone knew that Jack was the father of her unborn baby. She received another three texts -

 **Wonder how Ronnie will take the news. She won't be happy. Especially after James! - Unknown.**

 **Tell Ronnie or I will. Lia-Rose Mitchell, knocked up by randy Branning - Unknown**

 **Times ticking. You have until 6pm tomorrow - Unknown.**

Lia turned off her phone. She couldn't believe someone knew and that they would tell Ronnie if she didn't. She sat on her bed shaking. "Sharon!"

Sharon came running in. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lia looked up. "Have you ever made a mistake but then know people will judge you for it?" Lia asked. Sharon frowned and sat on the bed.

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

Lia wiped her eyes. "No, its just a friend of mine. She's in the same position as me, pregnant with a One Night Stand but her baby daddy turned up. Says he knows her baby is his. She's confused and asking me for advice," Lia said.

Sharon sighed. "I've made mistakes but the best thing to do is admit them and hope people forgive you," Sharon told her.

Lia smiled and she climbed into bed. "Thanks, look, can you go now? I wanna get some sleep."

Sharon kissed Lia's head and left. Lia fell asleep knowing she had to tell Ronnie before someone else did. She needed to earn forgiveness. Tomorrow would be tough but she would do it.

 **A/N - This would have been posted a few days ago but with things recently happening, I've been unble too.**

 **First off, I'm saddened by the death of Alan Rickman. He was an incredible actor and I loved him playing Snape.**

 **Secondly, Ross Kemp is returning to Eastenders! (Sorry if you didn't know. Hehe)**

 **Thirdly, who do you think should be the 'Unknown' texter? Let me know!**

 **Leave me a review with thoughts & ideas. Also, tell me who you want Lia with, Jack, Max or my own OC. Its likely it will be Jack but I'd like your opinions. **

**R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - This update is for everyone who has reviewed!**

 **This chapter - Lia has her twenty week scan.**

Lia somehow knew that Jack knew the baby was his. Lia was having a hard time adjusting to being pregnant. She was scared that she would mess it up. Phil had been supportive and he had bought Lia everything she needed for the baby.

That day, Lia had her twenty week scan. She was finding out the sex of her baby. No one was going with her as she didn't feel right asking Ronnie considering her ex-husband was the father.

Lia left the house for her appointment which was at 9:45am. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone. Lia looked up to see Jack. "You alright?"

"F-Fine."

Jack noticed the baby book in her hand. "Appointment?" Jack asked. At Lia's nod, Jack smiled and he looked at the bump. "Tell me the truth now. Is it my baby?"

Lia didn't want to lie anymore. She had enough of lying. "Yes. Its your baby," Lia admitted.

Jack nodded. "Right, well I'll be with you today."

Lia looked at him. "Jack, I don't want anything from you. My dad has bought me everything for the baby."

"Lia, that's my baby. I want to be there."

They arrived at the Hospital and Lia was shaking. "It'll be fine."

Lia smiled and they sat down. "Thanks for coming today. I'm a tad scared if I'm being honest," Lia admitted.

Jack took Lia's hand. Lia smiled at him.

"Lia-Rose Mitchell?"

Lia stood. She looked at Jack. "C-Could you come in with me?" Lia asked. Jack nodded. "Thanks."

They walked into the scan room. Lia hopped onto the bed. "Hiya Lia. Who have we with you today?" Lisa asked.

"This is my baby's father. Jack. Jack, this is Lisa. My midwife," Lia stated. Jack smiled.

Lisa began the scan and Lia grinned when she saw her baby."There's baby. Everything else seems to be okay. Right height and weight for this time."

Lia grinned. "Can you tell what it is?" Lia asked.

"We can certainly find that out," Lisa said. She moved the ultrasound item around and smiled. "You're having a baby girl."

Lia's face lit up. "A baby girl?"

"Yeah."

Lia smiled and rubbed her bump. "Hi baby girl."

 **Half an hour later.**

Jack and Lia left the hospital. Lia had been smiling since the end of the scan. "Lia, come back to mine for a bit. We need to discuss the baby," Jack said.

 **Back In The Square.**

Jack drove Lia back to the square. He pulled up outside the flat and helped her inside. "Nice flat," Lia commented.

"Thanks."

Jack made some drinks and sat with Lia on the sofa. "So, we're having a daughter."

Lia nodded and she smiled. "Yeah, I had a name already for her," Lia told Jack.

"What's that?" Jack asked. Lia looked down at her bump and smiled.

"Ruby-Grace Margaret."

Jack smiled. "Perfect."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Lia had been with Jack for a few hours. She was loving the quietness and just talking about their baby. Jack was drinking brandy while Lia drank orange juice. "Does anyone know I'm the father?" Jack asked.

"No. I don't think it would be right to mention it. Especially since you're Ronnie's ex husband," Lia said.

Jack nodded. He took Lia's hand and kissed it. Lia looked at Jack and shuffled closer to him. They inched their faces closer to each others and closed the distance. Their lips met in a small but affectionate kiss.

Lia pulled away. Shocked at what happened but at the same time, she loved it. Jack obviously sensed how much she liked it so he pulled her closer and kissed her again. "We can't," Lia mumbled.

Jack pulled away. "We can. We have a baby on the way," Jack said between planting kisses on her neck. "We've done it before. Nothing can go wrong."

Lia gave into Jack. She allowed herself to be pulled through to the bedroom. She didn't care. Jack undressed her slowly and she did the same. Jack pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her. Eventually, it led onto something more.

 **The Next Morning.**

Lia woke in Jack's bed. She remembered them having sex and she remembered loving every minute of it. Jack was awake next to her. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

Jack rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand. "You're gorgeous," Jack whispered. He began placing kisses on her neck. "Stay with me today."

Lia groaned. "I wish I could. I didn't go home last night so they'll all be worried about me," Lia mumbled.

"Say you're with friends."

Reluctantly, Lia agreed. She text her dad -

 **Staying with Soph for a couple days. C U soon! - Lx**

 **Thanks for telling me last night - D**

 **Sorry! - Lx**

Lia turned her phone off and looked at Jack. She felt something for him. She realised what was happening - she was falling in love with Jack Branning.

 **A/N - I realise this isn't as long as previous chapters but I've been having a hard time lately. I promise the next one will be longer!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Leave me any ideas you have for this!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

 **A/N - Here's an update.**

 **I'm also changing the baby's name from Ruby to Gracie-Rose.**

 **This chapter : Lia and Jack have a go at a relationship.**

 **R &R'xo**

Since Lia and Jack had slept together again, Lia had found herself spending more time with him. Slowly she was falling in love with him. Jack had suggested that they try a relationship to see how things went between them. Lia agreed wanting her baby girl to have a family.

That day, Lia was meeting with Lauren and they were going shopping together. Lia was buying her daughter some outfits and she had to decide on what to bring her baby home in when she was born. "Right, I'm off," Lia said when she went into the kitchen.

Sharon looked at Lia. "Where you going?" She asked.

Lia rolled her eyes. She was sick of Sharon acting like her mum. "For your information, I'm going shopping with Lauren. I want to get some outfits for the baby," Lia said with attitude.

Before Sharon could reply, Lia walked out. She hated being questioned by different people.

Lia made her way to Lauren's house. She had just arrived when she got a text from Jack -

 **Come and see me later - Jx**

 **Okay - Lx**

Lia smiled and went to knock the door. She loved being able to be with her friends but she knew that once her daughter had been born, everything would change. She would have to quit her nights out. She didn't mind though as when her baby was born, Lia would be focusing on keeping her baby healthy.

Lauren opened the door and grinned. "Come on LB, we gotta," Lia said.

Lauren smiled and after she grabbed her jacket, she left with Lia. "So, have you told the baby's dad?" Lauren asked.

Lia nodded. "Yeah, we're trying a relationship but we wanna keep it secret for now well... Just until Ruby is here," Lia told her.

Lauren nodded. "Do we know him?"

"No."

 _A Few Hours Later._

Lia had finally found an outfit she wanted to bring her baby home in. It was a white onesie with pink flowers. "So LB, anymore gossip?" Lia asked. Since she had been seeing Jack, she had missed out on what was happening around the square.

"Uncle Jack is seeing someone. Won't tell us who though," Lauren said.

Lia hid a smile. She was glad that Jack had kept their relationship a secret. She couldn't risk her family finding out that he had fathered her baby. She didn't want Ronnie to hate her. "Well, as long as he's happy," Lia said.

The girls arrived back in the Square. Lauren went to see Peter while Lia went for a walk. She didn't want to go home just yet. She decided to text Jack and see if he was in -

 **Are you in? - Lxx**

 **Yeah I'm in. Come over - Jxx**

Lia smiled and made her way to the flat. Just as she got to the door, it opened and Jack stood there. "What you bought nice?" He asked.

Lia grinned and she walked into the flat. Jack had taken the bags from her. "I bought the baby an outfit to come home with," Lia told him. She took the bags from Jack and got out the outfits. "Cute or cute?"

Jack laughed and kissed her. "They're cute. Our little girl will look amazing," he said.

Lia smiled and she sat on the sofa and groaned. "Is everything alright?" Jack asked. He worried about Lia whenever she groaned as he knew she could go into labour whenever.

"I'm fine. Just Gracie kicking," Lia told him. She pulled him down next to her. "You've got to stop worrying. There's another eighteen weeks to go until she's here so until then, relax."

Jack sighed and held her close. "I have to worry. You and our baby are my chance to be a father," Jack told her. Lia cuddled into him. "I love you Lia."

Lia grinned and kissed him. "I love you too."

 **Three Weeks Later!**

Lia had been having Braxton Hicks. She was getting worried as she knew that the baby could come at anytime. The first time Lia had a braxton hick, she screamed the house down. Sharon ran in along with Ben and Jay. They got her to the Hospital and Lia was told about the fake contractions.

When Lia had told Jack about it, he was constantly texting her to check on the baby. Lia hated being the cause of everyone worrying. She knew how it was to worry about someone constantly.

Lia went downstairs for breakfast. "You alright Lia?" Jay asked.

Lia nodded and rubbed her bump. "Just can't wait for her to be here now. I don't think I can wait another fifteen weeks," Lia replied. She had decided to make an effort with everyone as when she had her baby, she would be working on being a good mother to her daughter and wouldn't have time to worry about arguments.

Sharon smiled. "When she's here then everyone will chip in to help look after her. She won't be short of family looking out for her," Sharon said.

Lia sighed and she stood. "She is my baby and I'll look after her myself. I can do it," Lia yelled. She didn't want he breakfast around Sharon so she was getting something from the cafe.

While she was walking, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She put it down to the braxton hicks. Lia bought herself a bacon sandwhich and walked to the Arches. She would be alone there and no one could annoy her.

She sat on the chair and ate her sandwhich. She turned her phone off in the hopes that no one would disturb her. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and that's what made her happy.

Suddenly, Lia felt a sharp pain in her stomach again. She also felt a puddle of water around her legs. "What the?"

Lia screamed and she fell to the floor. She remembered that she had locked the door to the Arches. She looked around to see if she could see the key. She couldn't. Lia puck her phone up but the pain was too extreme and she dropped the phone into the pit. "No no no."

Lia realised what was happening. She was going into labour - fifteen weeks early.

 **A/N - Let me know what you think!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

 **A/N - Thanks for reading!**

 **Previously -**

 **Lia realised what was happening. She was going into labour - fifteen weeks early.**

 **Now -**

Lia was in agony. She couldn't handle the pain. She didn't want her baby to be born in the Arches. She needed to be in the Hospital where she knew her baby would be well looked after. "Help!" She screamed.

All she needed was someone to help her. She couldn't deliver her baby alone. "Stay strong baby girl. Mummy needs you," Lia sobbed.

 **With Jack.**

Jack was walking past the Arches. He heard sobbing coming from inside. "Who's in there?" He asked.

"Jack! Its Lia, the baby. She's coming!"

Jack tried opening the door but it was locked. Jack ran to the Mitchell house. He burst in and saw Sharon, Ronnie, Phil and Jay. "Lia's gone into labour. She's in the Arches and its locked."

Immediately, Phil grabbed the spare keys. He took off with Jay and Ronnie following. Sharon was ringing an ambulance.

 **With Lia.**

Lia was in agony. She kept feeling drowsy. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. Suddenly, the door opened and her dad burst in. Ronnie and Jay came in too. "Lia sweetie, have your waters broke?" Ronnie asked.

Lia nodded. "Yeah about ten minutes ago. Ronnie, my baby is fifteen weeks early!" She sobbed.

Ronnie took her hand. "Look at me sweetie. She's going to fine. Just look at her Mummy, this baby is a Mitchell."

Eventually, the ambulance arrived. Lia was rushed straight to Hospital. Ronnie had gone with her. "Lia-Rose Mitchell. Eighteen years old. Premature labour of fifteen weeks. Broken waters, she's been going drowsy."

"Straight to delivery."

Lia was prepped for delivery. Ronnie went in with her. "Okay, Lia sweetie. We can see baby's head so can you give me some big pushes?" The doctor asked.

Lia shook her head. "I-I can't! I'm too scared," she sobbed.

"You have too. Baby doesn't want to wait so the quicker you push, the quicker baby will be here and then we can help her," the nurse said.

Reluctantly, Lia agreed to push.

 **Three Hours Later.**

Baby Gracie had been born but before Lia could see her baby, she was taken away. "Where are they taking her?" She sobbed.

"Neo Natal. Its where premature babys go. Your baby needs a lot of looking after," the nurse told Lia. She walked out.

Lia was in tears. She wanted to meet her baby girl. "Ronnie, is she going to die?" Lia asked.

Ronnie looked at Lia. "No, she's going to be just fine. I told you she would didn't I?"

Lia nodded. She wanted to see her baby.

The nurse walked in. "Lia, your baby is showing signs of improving. She will have to stay in for a few weeks. Would you like to see her?"

"Y-Yeah."

Lia was taken to the Neo Natal. "Wash your hands before you walk in. You can touch your baby."

Lia walked into the Neo Natal ward and was taken over to her baby in the incubator. "Lia, meet your baby," the nurse said. She walked off leaving Lia alone with her daughter.

"Hi baby. Its me, mummy. I'm the one you've been kicking for weeks on end but I loved it. I love you and I need you to keep on fighting for daddy and I. We both love you and we want you to be our baby girl. You're my perfect little Gracie."

 **The Next Day.**

Jack arrived at the Hospital. He knew none of the Mitchells were there as they had been visiting Lia last night. "Lia-Rose Mitchell."

"Room on the left."

Jack walked in to Lia's room. "Hey you."

"Hiya."

Jack came and sat with her. He took her hand and kissed it. "How's the baby?" Jack asked. He needed to know that his daughter was okay.

Lia wiped her eyes. "She's in the Neo Natal ward. She's perfect though. She looks like me but with darker hair," she mumbled. She was trying to not cry again. She had spent the whole evening crying and she couldn't do it anymore.

The nurse walked in. "Lia, we have something for you."

Lia was handed a picture of Gracie. "Is she okay today?" Lia asked. She couldn't handle hearing any bad news about her baby.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "She made it through the night. That's a good sign that she will be fine."

Lia nodded. "O-Okay. When can I go home?" She asked.

"As soon as you've been examined," the nurse replied.

 **Four Weeks Later.**

Lia had been to the Hospital everyday to be with Gracie. She didn't want to miss a moment with her.

That day was no exception, Lia woke and she was going to the Hospital. She wasn't going to have breakfast. As soon as she was dressed she left the house.

Lia arrived at the Hospital and saw the nurses in Neo Natal. Immediately, she thought the worse. "Is she okay?" Lia asked.

"She's fine. She's making huge improvment and if she keeps this up, she'll be allowed home sooner rather than later," the nurse said.

Lia smiled widely. "She's doing that good?"

"Yeah."

Lia grinned and when the nurse had gone, she got her phone and logged onto Facebook -

 _Lia-Rose Mitchell - Had some amazing new about baby Gracie! She's doing so well that she may be allowed home sooner than expected! So proud of my daughter. She's holding on for Mummy! Gracie-Rose Mitchell - my baby princess._

Lia logged off and she looked at Gracie. "Thank you baby girl. Holding on for Mummy. Keep fighting and soon you'll be where you belong. In my arms," Lia said.

 **Seven Hours Later.**

Lia went home in high sprits. She was so happy that Gracie was making huge improvments. On the walk back home, she text Jack and told him about Gracie and her improvments.

When she arrived, she saw her dad and Sharon arguing. "What's going on?" Lia asked.

"Your dad has been drinking."

Lia glared. "My baby is getting better. Therefore, when she comes home, I don't want anyone shouting or doing anything that will risk her getting ill. Got it?"

Phil and Sharon nodded. Lia walked upstairs and got a text message. -

 **Jack Branning. Father of Gracie-Rose Margret Mitchell. - Uknown.**

Lia paled. Someone knew about Jack.

 **A/N - Who knows?**

 **What do you all think of the babies name?**

 **R &R ~ It makes my whole day'xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - I'm so sorry this update has taken me ages. I totally forgot I had this Fanfic. Hope you still want to read this.**

 **Replies to reviews -**

 **Guest -** Finally, here's an update for you. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like the chapter.

 **Guest 2 -** Here's an update for you. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like.

 **CarterFan2002 -** Thank you for reviewing. Here's an update for you.

 **Loulouberry -** I'm glad you liked the chapter and the baby's name. It won't be revealed just yet who knows about Jack being Gracie's father. Thank you for reviewing.

 **This isn't going to be a very long chapter 600+ words.**

X-X-X

Lia had been constantly on edge since she had received the text message saying they knew about Jack being Gracie's father. She knew that her family could be told at any moment.

Unfortunately for Lia, Gracie's health had deteriorated and she had to stay in the Hospital. All Lia wanted was her little girl home where she could keep her safe.

That morning, Lia woke and went downstairs. Sharon was making breakfast. "You off to the Hospital today?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want to know my baby's progress. I just want her home now," Lia said. It was getting her down. She had tried to stay strong for her daughter but it was too hard. "When can she come home?"

"Soon," Sharon said.

X-X-X

Lia got dressed and went to the Hospital. Jack was meeting her there. She wanted to be with her baby girl every moment possible. When she arrived at the Hospital, she saw Jack was there. "Hey."

Jack looked up and smiled. "Hi beautiful. You alright?" He asked. He and Lia shared a quick kiss before they walked to the Neo Natal unit.

Lia shrugged. "Want her home now. Its been too long," she mumbled. Lia knew Jack wanted their daughter home with them. "Have they said anything?"

"I've not been in yet. I was waiting for you," Jack said. He wanted his daughter home just as bad as Lia.

X-X-X

After washing their hands, they walked inside. They saw a nurse standing by Gracie's incubator. Immediately, Lia thought the worse and gripped Jack's hand. "G-Gracie?"

The nurse turned to Lia and Jack. Baby Gracie was in her arms. "Miss Mitchell, Mr Branning. Your baby daughter is well enough to come off the ventilator."

Lia's eyes welled with pride. She slowly walked over to the nurse. "C-Can I hold her?" Lia asked. She received her baby daughter into her arms. "Hi baby girl."

Jack took hold of Gracie's hand. She wrapped a hand around his little finger. "Hi princess. Daddy is here."

X-X-X

Lia and Jack had spent the whole morning with their daughter. Just as they were about to leave, the nurse walked in. "Your daughter is well enough to go home. We're pleased with the progress she has made."

Lia's smiled widened. "Today? I can take her today?"

"Yes. We just need to run some more tests and then your little girl can go."

X-X-X

Lia had contacted Lauren to come up to the Hospital with the carseat. She wanted to surprise her family with bringing her daughter home. Jack had gone back but Lia promised she would bring Gracie over as soon as she could.

Eventually, Lauren arrived at the Hospital with the carseat. "So, here's the famous Gracie that has my best friend here all the time," Lauren said

Lia laughed and she smiled at her sleeping daughter. "She has been so ill, I never thought I'd be able to hold her," she said.

"Well, she's just as cute as the pictures you've showed us."

X-X-X

Gracie had been discharged so Lia called a taxi. Lauren waited with her. "So, do you know what you want to do?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. I want my own business. Sort of like the R&R but totally different," Lia said. She wanted her own salon like Tanya but knew she needed the correct qualifications. "The main thing I'm focusing on right now is making sure that my little girl is healthy and happy."

X-X-X

The taxi pulled up outside the house. Lia paid the driver and got out. She held onto her daughter's carseat and smiled. "Welcome home baby girl."

Lia walked inside. "Lia! That you?" Phil slurred. He walked into the kitchen.

Immediately, Lia could tell that he was drunk. "Have you been drinking? Its only 2pm," Lia said.

"So...What. Who's that?"

Lia was shocked. "This, my drunken excuse for a father is my daughter Gracie! I told you two months ago that when she was allowed back, I didn't want no drinking around her!"

"Well tough! This is my house and if I want to drink then I'll drink. She should never have been born. You should have gotten rid," Phil spat.

Lia felt anger. She slapped him. Before Phil could react, Lia picked up the carseat and left the house. She couldn't be there right now. She went to the one place she felt safe - with Jack.

X-X-X

Jack sat in his flat. He was thinking about his daughter. The buzzer went off so he stood and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jack, let me in"

Immediately, Jack let her in. He opened the front door and saw Lia standing there with their daughter. "What's happened?"

"D-Dad, he was drunk and started saying how Gracie shouldn't have been born and that I should have had an abortion. I hit him. I-I can't go home, Jack. I can't have Gracie around him," she sobbed.

Jack took the carseat from her and they went inside. "Go and stay with Ronnie. If you stay here then it will look weird," Jack said.

"Jack, I want to be with you properly. You, me and our little girl. That's all I want," Lia said.

Jack sighed and kissed her passionately. "I want that too. We need to be careful though."

X-X-X

Lia walked next door to Ronnie's house. She knocked the door and the older woman let her in. "Lia, what happened sweetie?" Ronnie asked.

Lia explained what had happened and how she had nowhere to go. "You know you can stay here. You and this adorable little baby," Ronnie said.

"Thanks Ronnie. I just... I don't want my baby around Dad why he's drinking. What if he gets so drunk and Gracie ends up getting hurt?"

Ronnie knew Lia had a point and she realised she needed to get her step-brother off the booze - for the sake of her family.

X-X-X

 **A/N - So, here is an update for you.**

 **It was longer than what I thought. Its taken me a while to write this so I went over my word limit.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought of this.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
